villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou (AOK)
Note:'' This article is free to edit only for improvements.'' Caillou is a character from Caillou on PBS Kids. In the AOK YouTube series, he is grown up but remained undeveloped. Personality Caillou is an imaginative boy like in the PBS Kids series. However, he remained the same as a grown up but became selfish, spoiled, immature, dependant, manipulative, and abusive, especially towards his dad, who was fed up with his childish behavior and was unafraid to criticize him for it. He doesn't seem to take responsibility for his actions, for example when he does not think about what Daddy and Rosie has said to him to become a better person and claiming that his date Becky wasn't a very nice lady when the real reason she left him is because of his lack of maturity. He's also insecure, professing his love to Becky way too early and calling himself her future husband on the first date. Background Caillou The Grown Up Caillou was first seen eating cereal and witnesses Daddy reading the newspaper. After Daddy responds that he's looking for new car insurance, Caillou replies that he's interested but only for Daddy telling him that he hopes that Caillou can afford his own. Meanwhile, Mommy notifies Caillou that she's going to the store and he want to stay home with Daddy. This causes Daddy to yell at Caillou, telling him that his behavior is getting old and suggests that he finds a job. Caillou then went up to his room to use his imaginaton as a businessman, he imagines that he does a really good job (his paperwork contains nothing but gibberish). Meanwhile, Daddy interrupts and admits to Caillou that he and Mommy screwed up for making Caillou the way he is and firmly tells him that he needs a job. Caillou refuses to find a job, started throwing tantrums and then threatens his own dad, making him give in. Caillou The Grown Up Goes On A Date Caillou announces that he's in love and going on a date. He daydreams their wedding, also claiming himself to be a good kisser. In reality, he was seen making out with an inflatable sex doll and popped when he noticed that he's going to be late. He then spots his date Becky and joins her. Caillou looks through the menu saying there's a lot of options. Becky gives him suggestions but Caillou aggressively turns them down and requests pizza, despite not being on the menu. Because of this, Becky calls Caillou a psycho and ends the date early. Meanwhile, he went to order a pizza and brought it home. Caillou claims that the reason why the date ended poorly is because Becky wasn't nice and Caillou has done nothing but dodged a bullet, which Daddy finds it hard to believe. He then requests Daddy to tuck him in to bed but he refuses, wanting him to do it on his own but gave in when Caillou threatens to burn down the house. Trivia * Despite his childish behavior, he is pretty capable of some things an adult can do on his own: ** He has a driver's license. ** He uses Tinder. ** He is capable of safe driving. ** He kept track of his time. * It is revealed that in Caillou The Grown Up AMA, he requests money from his parents (particularly his daddy) and is too lazy to work for a living, making him a dependant person. Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Selfish Category:Adult Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Humans Category:Parody Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Parody/Homage Category:Siblings